Jack Atlas Shrugged
by tehshogundude
Summary: STOP!  Read Roses & Stars new version before you read this story!  Carly has something Important to talk to Jack about at their date..what will it be? Please review and the second tie in to Rose Petal Rain that will come soon jack x mikage/jack x Carly aki x yusei
1. Chapter 1

** Jack Atlas Shrugged 11/6/11**

**Yeah not the best title in the world but I could not think of anything else plus it will play a part later on. So yea the second tie in which will have multiple chapters and will lead up into the third story in this storyline. Now for this chapter I tried to ground in realism as possible as I wanted this to be different and also the subject matter I have seen done so laughably and annoying that I need to address this subject in a way that is different. Enjoy!**

Damn my neck hurts…

I wake up everything is a blur, I turn on the lights and I become blind, just like any other morning. My room is surprisingly clean. I normally clean it up to the degree of how I am feeling and it seems these days they have been clean straight through. I then hear the phone ring. I am not in the mood to talk right now so I just let it ring away.

"Hey Jack are you home? It's me Carly…" Suddenly I want to talk.

"Hey Carly what's going on?" I said with morning voice.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering if we could go on a date tonight, I want to talk about something important there?" She said in a nervous tone that I was too tired to notice.

"Sure how about Francesca's at 6:30?"

"That would be wonderful, bye!" She hangs up.

Carly has been my girlfriend for over 5 months now between the beginning of summer, the Italy trip and now. She always brought a smile to my face. Especially considering now was autumn, my most hated time of year. A year when leaves are everywhere and it gets so cold in the morning that when you take a jumper it gets warm later so you feel annoyingly hot…God fuck mother nature. Just give me winter, spring or summer at least then I know what the temp is going to be.

I exited my room and I stumble into my secretary's desk or at least it used to be. Mikage my ex secretary is gone now. I hate to admit it but even though I usually am controlled and usually don't show emotion. I frowned when I saw how empty it was. For some reason I missed her. She became chief of Special investigations and I am very happy for her but I feel empty. I want to see her again.

"Oh Mr. Atlas?" A familiar voice said.

"Mikage?" I turned around surprised. There she was and I couldn't be more happy to see her. She looked the same as before but still has the wonderful personality.

"Mikage what are you doing here?."

"I live here now. I earn enough money to stay here and I wanted to be a neighbor with an old friend so here I am. It feels like it has been years since I became chief." She said

"Yeah…OH I hae to go we will talk later bye!" I then go down the elevator and get in my car and Why the hell am I narrating every goddamn thing I do?

Well anyhow I drove off to Yusei's place and I start thinking about Mikage. I was surprised but also very glad she now became my neighbor. Before I could finish my thoughts I arrived at Yusei's place and went inside as I needed to talk with him.

"Oh Jack I did not expect to see you today." Said Yusei but with red hair, breasts and a dress…I don't think this is Yusei…goddamn mornings.

"Aki? What are you doing here? I was looking for Yusei?"

"It's good to see you too." Said Aki in a sarcastic tone

"Sorry, I did not mean to sound so rude." Aki then smiled.

"Oh no worries I am used to it from you and also I live here." I would have done a spit take but there was no water around.

When I walked in I said "You live here?"

"Yep Yusei offered to let me stay here since the WRGP, you really need to realize the world around does not center just around you and Carly."

I sighed "Yeah I know." Aki looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong Jack you seem awful?"

"It's nothing." Aki then pouted.

"Jack, Yusei told me that you rarely look sad so when you do look sad you should always find out what's wrong and help you with it."

He really is a good friend.

"It's me. I feel like my behavior has not gotten better since the Italy trip. I think Carly has noticed that too. She often looks at me worried and I wonder if there is anything I can do.

Aki brings a cup of coffee from the kitchen and gives it to me.

"Well I think later today you should ask her if there is something wrong, it may not be just your behavior."

I looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Well it might be she is concerned with something in her own life or maybe she is worried that you are worried. I don't know I am not her and I am not her boyfriend."

"Thanks I will remember that." Aki then gave her smile and my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?'

"Jack, it's Yusei, sent me a text telling me that you are worried about something so come over to Luna and Leo's place, I am looking after them so I can't leave."

"I am on my way." I hung up and looked at Aki.

"Jack when it's something like this you need more than one person's perspective." I smiled and left.

Those two are perfect for each other.

I arrived at the Tops Manor and Yusei opened the door and of course Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ran to the front door.

"Hey Jack!" They both said in unison. I told them I wanted to speak with Yusei privately so they went upstairs.

"Jack what did you want to see me about?"

"It's me Yusei, I feel like shit."

"Are you sick?" I got agitated

"If I was sick then I would still be in bed dumbass!"

"Yusei frowned "This is what Aki told me about. I see you are having attitude problems Jack."

I frowned as well "Yes…what do I do Yusei?"

"Try to control yourself, find a way to relieve stress try to do something."

"I could take medicine."

"Jack there is not medication for being angry or an asshole."

That hurt hard. I was being an asshole to a lot of people including Carly at some points. I knew I had to handle it myself but I thought there would be a shortcut to make it easier.

"Jack just try to control yourself, that's the best I could give you."

"Thanks anyway. So have ever thought of popping the question to Aki yet?"

Yusei's rare smile came on "Actually yes, check out the ring I got for her." He pulled out the small black box and opened it revealing one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I have ever seen.

"It's amazing, when are you going to give it to her."

"He put it away "In a couple of months as I want to let our relationship develop a little more. I will probably propose to her on Christmas.

"Brilliant time! Well I got to go prepare for date with Carly, See ya!"

"Remember what I told you! Don't tell Aki about the ring too!"

Man he is really helpful a lot of the time!

_**Later…**_

I arrived at her apartment. She is wearing a long blue dress with a red flower on the middle of it and had white gloves….she looked freaking gorgeous.

"So shall we go?"

"Yes let's go!"

The drive there was unusually silent, once in a while we said what happened today but not in very much depth or even for very long. What was wrong?

When we got inside the restaurant the meal was once again unusually silent although we brought up stuff in the news we did not speak much in fact it was not until the end of the main course we started talking for longer and in more depth.

"Hey Carly is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack."

"Please don't tell me lies. I know something is wrong. Please tell me I want to help." I then noticed a tear forming in her eye. "Carly…you are crying."

She wiped her eyes "Sorry. It's just that Jack, you're attitude for a while now has not gotten better since Italy. Also I feel that things are not working out between you and me like I thought they would at first. However I wanted one last date so we can have some fun before I told you this."

I was confused. What was she saying…wait no...This couldn't mean.

"Jack…I want to break up."

****

**That is right! This is what I was building up to. Also this is why I said some may like it while others may not now for what happens after? Do they get back together, do they fall for someone else, and Will Jack be angry or sad about it. What will happen? I will only give away the first one…no. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Atlus Shrugged CH 2 11/11/11**

**Sorry for not having any new stuff in a while. Now as I expected some people did not like the first chapter while others did. I understand why some people would not like this story. Now does that mean I am going to stop? No because I do these stories for fun. I do these stories because I can and I want to share them with you guys. Now enough of my rambling let's go.**

"Jack…I want to break up."

I knew might happen. I knew I was somehow going to pay for my attitude. But I was still unprepared. I did not know how to feel. Anger, sorrow, guilt, how do I react?

"Jack are you ok?" Asked Carly nervously

"Yeah, I am fine. I am sorry Carly, I deserve this."

"No you don't Jack! You are a nice guy but you tend to let out your side of anger too much. I just don't think things are working out. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" Said Carly in a sympathetic tone

"yeah…I'll drive you home." I said not making any clear emotion. How could I? I did not know how to react.

After dinner I dropped off Carly at her place and once again it was an awkwardly silent drive.

"I am really sorry Jack, please don't think about this too much. I would hate to see you depressed." Said Carly nervously.

I just nodded and headed home. I entered the building and I came to the main hall.

"Oh Mr. Atlas I have a letter arrived for you…" Said Mikage before I interrupted

"Not right now Mikage!" I opened the door and slammed it shut. I just stood there in the middle of my apartment for 30 seconds before I slammed my fist against the wall. My fist started to bleed. I barely noticed as the muscles on my face began to flex. I looked like I was in a state of torture and I smashed a picture of me as a kid across the room. I cursed the night away. The language filled the air as did my arms. That's when the door opened.

"Mr. Atlas?" Mikage entered with a shocked expression

"What the Hell do you want?" I said like a monster

"Y-you're hand it's bleeding." She said worried.

I looked down on my hand. It looked like it was put in a food processor.

"I'll go get a first aid kit!" She said rushing off.

I did not care if I was bleeding or not. I was just so angry that I actually wanted it to bleed more to punish myself. I was an asshole to everyone. I knew if I did not make any big changes to my attitude it would come to bite me in the ass later but I did not know it would happen this fast and at this force.

"I'm back. Hold out your hand." Mikage said rushing in. I held it out. She used a cloth in side of the box to wipe away the cascade of blood on my fist. She then sprayed my hand with antibiotic spray and I swore so loud I think I may have woken up the other tenants even though I was in the penthouse. She then started wrapping the bandages around my hand. Her soft hands were touching my own iron fist. It felt strange but felt comforting.

"How did it get like this?"

"I punched the wall."

"Why did you do that?" She said but then suddenly put on a face of understanding.

"Did something happen to you and Carly?"

"yeah…" I said sighing.

"I am sorry Mr. Atlas."

"Stop calling me that. You can call me Jack you know."

"Yes si…Jack sorry I still have not gotten used to not being your secretary." I then began to smile slightly

"Jack I know how you feel and I want you to know what you can always talk to me if you feel depressed or distressed. However right now I think you should go to bed and calm down for tonight. We'll talk in the morning okay?"

"Thanks and by the way Mikage. Thanks for sticking by me for so long."

She smiled "It's no problem Jack."

Mikage had always been my secretary until a couple of months ago. She has always been smart and caring. She was like the mother I never had. She was looking out for me and I knew I could always rely on her.

After that I got in my nightwear and laid down on m bed. However I did not go to sleep yet like I usually do. Instead I just looked at the ceiling and wondered how Carly was feeling. Was she relieved or saddened by this. I don't know but I hope she is doing better than I am. I shrugged and eventually fell asleep however I barely got any sleep that night. I kept thinking about my attitude, Carly and how I treated my friends in the past. I thought I was the lowest of the low. I am a pathetic wreck, stealing from my friends, letting anger get the better of me and more. So why the hell do they still hang out with me? I am nothing but trouble to them. Why should I still be around to cause them trouble. I made Carly cry. I deserve to die. No. I take that back. Maybe I can make up for it. Maybe I can improve myself. Maybe this was an experience that had to happen. Come to think of it was it even love? We certainly told ourselves that as we were new to it but I don't think it was. And if that is the case is this what a break up really feels like. It certainly hurts but maybe a break up with someone you really love hurts even more. I once again shrugged and fell asleep.

**There you go chapter 2. I really feel like this might be my best story so far. I feel like I am really passionate about this and hopefully with you guys giving suggestions I can make it even better. So please comment or REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Jack Atlas Shrugged CH 3 11/12/11**

**Yes I am aware that I have been misspelling his last name all this time. I am sorry I did not notice it before. Now this chapter is going to have a scene of intense emotional distress. Just thought I'd tell you. Enjoy!**

My room is a mess. Everywhere is junk from last night. I knew I overreacted last night. I should have been more mature but somehow I just let loose all of my emotions. I eventually got out of bed and did my morning routine. I then walked out the door of my apartment and right into Mikage again.

"Good Morning Jack." Mikage said smiling

"Hey Mikage."

"Feeling better?"

"A little, I guess. Hey do you think we could have that counseling that you offered me."

She looked a little surprised but answered "Of course! But I just need to finish a few things so" Then all the sudden someone came in. He was a slimy overly energetic bastard. He was my manager and my secretary. Eugene Wilson.

"Jack! Baby! What are you doing here? Did you not get my letter yesterday? Come on you have a press interview!"

"But sir I…" I tried to stop him I wanted to talk with Mikage but he just dragged me out.

"Mikage I…" I tried to reach out to her but it was too late.

I tried to tell my manager about what has been going on but throughout the car ride he was talking on the phone with several producers and more. They originally hired this guy to get me back on top. However for the past months he had been shoving project after project upon me. I was lucky to get a week's vacation during the summer. I wanted out of this.

The next thing I know I was in a press conference with several reporters flashing their cameras and recording me.

"Mr. Atlas how do you feel about being the runner up to the king of dueling?" asked one reporter in the front.

"Yusei is a good friend of mine…I feel honored to have him as a rival."

"Mr. Atlas is it true you yelled at a tour guide during your trip to Spain?"

"W-why would you bring that up?" Sweat started forming on my face. Suddenly the questions got louder, faster, and more numerous. I felt like the words were scraping against my brain. I started breathing heavily. I wanted to talk to someone right now. Carly, Yusei, Mikage, anyone! Please someone get one of them here!

"Mr. Atlas are you dating anyone right now? What is your relationship status? After that it was a full explosion. Everyone started yelling that question and on the podium I could not speak. I could not breath. I was panicking. I could not handle it. I then fell on the stage. I was nearly unconscious. In my barely open eyes I saw two women jump on the stage with one picking me up and another on the podium. I hear her shouting "Stop it! Can't you see he's melting down!" I then blacked out. Nothing else.

A little while later I wake up from pure black to pure white surrounding. It was an infirmary. I was lying on a hospital bed with two familiar looking women next to me. It was Carly and Mikage. They were talking about something so I pretended to still be a little unconscious so I can hear what they are saying.

"I had seen signs that he was emotionally distressed but only last night did I really find proof."

"That was the night I broke up with him. I feel like this was my fault." Carly said in a guilty sounding voice

"Don't feel that way. You did not mean for this to happen. You didn't know this would happen. Jack would hate it if you felt this way."

Carly sounded happier "Thanks but can you do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Please take care of him. This is a time in his life when he needs all the help he can get."

"I will keep that in mind."

I then decided to actually wake up.

Mikage looked relieved "Oh thank god you're awake."

"W-what happened?"

"You had a panic attack on stage. You were lucky we were there to get you here." Carly answered.

"Thanks…"

We then heard shouting

"This is ridiculous! My boss is gonna kill me! He is our main product! Our star! HE CAN'T BE CLINACALLY DEPRESSED!"

"We are sorry Mr. Wilson but we need to work with Mr. Atlas to make sure whether or not he has clinical depression or not." The doctor says

Eugene then barged into my room.

"Jack…how's our duel king doing?" I smirked

"A lot better in a few seconds. I quit."

"Oh that is won-WHAT!" Even Carly and Mikage looked surprised.

"From now on I am an independent duelist. I make my own choices. I choose what duels I want to be in. I Q-U-I-T!" I heard Carly giggle a bit

"But-but-but-but-but!" I smirked even wider.

"If you want to pull out that old BUT WE HAS CONTRACT line then get this. I don't have a contract yet! I only started working with you guys early this summer"

He then ran off and I never felt more relieved. Carly and Mikage started clapping a little for me. This was a step in the right direction. I was on my way to becoming the improved Jack Atlus. I stayed at the hospital for a little while to see if I was depressed which thankfully I was not. However he still recommended that I talk to someone and recommended that I take some medicine. After that Mikage drove me home and Carly came along to hang out for a little while. We of course brought out the champaigne!

Carly stood up "A toast to Jack Atlas who recently got out of that shitty corporation's grasp!" We clanged glasses and smiled.

"I actually have to thank you Carly. If it were not for you breaking up with me I might have still been with those douchebags."

"I would not look at things that lightly Jack. How are you gonna pay for stuff?" She asked

"I have more than enough money for now. I will just have to use my reputation to participate in duels and with me managing myself I can choose what I want to do like for interviews and commercials or crap like that."

"Ok but please be careful. I got to go now actually I have to get to bed early tonight." She said while getting up.

"See ya!" Mikage said. When she left Mikage turned to me smiling.

"Well that was lovely wasn't it Ja-." I interrupted her by embracing her. However it was strange as normally I don't do stuff this sudden. Even more surprising was the fact that I was crying. Real tears coming down my face as Mikage was still shocked.

"Mikage…please help me."

She put her soft hands on my back and started to comfort me. "Jack remember you can talk to me at anytime."

"Can we talk now?"

"Sure…"

"I feel like everything is against me right now. I just quit a job that was supposed to get me back on top. What do I do?

"Jack nothing is against you. This is all just a chain of unfortunate events that happened because of things that may or may not have been linked to you. Nothing is against you. As for your job, it was causing a lot of stress wasn't it?"

"Yes…" I said nervously

"So maybe this will calm you down more. Maybe it will have a positive impact on you. Just try to stand up take a deep breath and take on the world." She said in motivation.

"Thanks."

"And remember if things are feeling stressful just talk to me again. If you just want to talk we can do that as well."

"Thank you Mikage you are always helpful." I felt my tears drying up.

"Now please stop crying." She continued to hug me as I calmed down she started humming a song to calm me down even further.

"Hey Mikage about this break up between me and Carly."

"Yeah?"

"How do you recommend I get over it?"

"Just remember what I said earlier and you will be fine."

"Have you ever been in love?" she looked surprised.

"No actually. I never have been. I might have been a silly schoolgirl crush but never anything I was serious about."

"Tell me more." She then stood up.

"Ok you need to go to bed right now!"

"Oh come on tell me more!"

She stood in the doorway smiling

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight." She shut the door.

I begin to feel a little lonely but still motivated none the less. Tomorrow will be a much better day. I still don't know if me and carly were really in love but I ignored that for now.

**Well hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be up soon please review or comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Jack Atlas Shrugged CH 4 11/23/11**

**I am so sorry I did not get this out by Sunday like I usually do. I was buy that day despite having the chapter ready to go and I was going to upload it on Tuesday but a relative came to visit from college so I could not do it that night either. But here is the fourth chapter for everyone. Please Review or comment as criticism is always helpful.**

A tornado…A freaking tornado came! The damage was everywhere with all of my valuables across the area.

Goddamn paperwork…

So here I was signing a resignation form, phone bill, electricity bill and papers with offers of duels or commercials. Everywhere you looked there was another piece of paper. It just does not end. I then hear the door open.

"Good Morning!" Said Mikage coming in with two cups of coffee. She is my messiah right now and the person I can turn to for help. She seemed to really understand me more than anyone and she was looking out for me. I really love that.

"Mikage really you shouldn't have. It's your day off. I should be doing my work and you should be taking a break." She sat down next to me with her mug in her hand.

"I know what but I wanted to see how far you have gotten in finding work. I see you found some people who want you already!"

I laid down on the sofa "Yeah thankfully I can still find someone and luckily Yusei and his girlfriend managed to contact some people for me."

"Wonderful!"

"However I still feel weird like I am still out of direction or something like that." Mikage changed her expression.

"Jack I think that's because you have not gotten out much since you quit weeks ago. Maybe it's time to go outside and see the world again."

"Yeah you are right. By the way Mikage why do you think that I was able to somewhat maintain my stress before the press conference."

Mikage scooched a little closer to me on the couch

"I think it's because Carly might have been sort of a motivator for you to calm down and when you two broke up you lost motivation and let your stress overtake you."

"That does make sense…I think I forgot to control myself during that. Also Mikage when was the last time you got out?"

She looked surprised "Uh well actually I spent most of my time working at the station so…" I smiled and interrupted

"Then let's go out together!" She looked even more surprised!

"Y-you mean like a d-date?"

"Sort of but more like a little vacation for both of us so go get ready and I'll get out these PJs." Thank god her apartment is in the same building.

30 minutes later…

I went inside her office in basic jeans, a black muscle shirt. I did not want to go over the top. Then Mikage came in and I have two words to say

Freaking beautiful…

No words could describe her. I had never noticed how amazing she looked until now. I mean I knew she looked cute but m god she looked unbelievable here. Her elegant body dressed in an elegant white sundress. Her hair brushed to a lovely elegance. She had a bit of lipstick on but no make-up anywhere else on her face. She looked as close to perfection as possible.

"Jack are you ok?" Mikage asked out of curiousity

I suddenly woke up "Sorry it's just that you look amazing."

She blushed "Oh um thank you. You look good as well."

"Thanks. Soooo where do you want to go?"

"I know a good restaurant that serves really good sandwiches. But I don't know if you would be interested."

"That's nice that you are thinking about me but I think we should go to where you want to go. So let's go to that sandwich shop I am actually really curious about their food."

She smiled still blushing "Ok let's go."

We went to the sandwich shop and after our food we started talking..and talking..and talking for an hour. We were talking mainly about what has been going on in our lives, the future and all that crap. However I began to really get to know Mikage. I really felt like I knew Mikage not as an ex-secretary but as a friend. I feel something strange that feels familiar but still strange.

"Hey Jack I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll wait here for you." She got up and I sat there alone until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jack!"

"Carly?"

There she was, glad to see me

"What are you doing here? Normally this stuff is not your bag."

"Actually the food here is quite delicious and I am hanging out with Mikage."

She looked surprised "Oh I didn't know you two were dating."

"IT'S NOT A…Well…"

"Jack is there something wrong?"

"Yeah I feel like I actually am…"

"Am what?" I blushed

I whispered to her "Carly…I think I might be falling for Mikage."

She smiled "That's wonderful Jack! Did you tell her yet?"

"Wait you are not upset about it?"

"No actally. I am happy for you that you are trying to find someone yo love. In actuality I wanted to break p for a while but I wanted to see you happy.

"Carly you should have told me…I would not have had a problem with it."

"Well it's great that you have not given up on love after our break up. I knew several people who gave up after a date in high school. I recommend confessing to her tonight."

"Thanks…and thank you for staying by me for all this time."

"Right back at you now I got to go I have a story to write in the paper!"

"Good luck!" And she was gone.

I am lucky to have such good friends by my side otherwise I would be nowhere.

When Mikage came back it was time to head back. When we got back to Mikage's office we talked one last time.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time."

"Thank you for getting me out of my place."

After that we just laid in each other's beds. However I could not sleep. Carly's advice was in my head and I wanted to tell Mikage. It was eating away at me! Part of me wanted to tell her right now but another side wanted me to wait. I could not take it any longer! I got out of bed and ran to her apartment knocking on her door. She then answered the doo.

"Jack what is it…?" Asked Mikage half awake in nothing but her pajamas with her top not buttoned up exposing her bra. That was the point where I could not handle it any further. I pretty much glomped her and we both landed on top of her couch with me on top of her while she had a shocked expression with blush on it.

"J-Jack?" stammered Mikage.

"Mikage I…I…I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you." I said while she gasped in disbelief.

"It's true Mikage. During our little trip I began to notice that I had feelings for you. I felt that I wanted to be with you and I still want to be with you. You helped me out through a lot. Not just after I quit that damn company but before that you were always there for me. I was too ignorant to notice back then but now after you have helped me I want to make you happy in the same way you made me. By always being there for you?"

Tears began to form in her eyes "Jack…I-I love you too." Then at that moment I cupped her cheeks and I pulled her in for a kiss. It was absolutely amazing. Her soft, gentle lips tasted so good and I never felt this much joy in my life. The atmosphere felt amazing and we both felt amazing that night. After that she let me sleep in her room tonight and we cuddled inside the bed. I never thought I would get to experience love again but Here I am with a wonderful woman. I feel at peace.

**Ch 5 will come sooner I promise and I really want people to let me know what they think, comment, review PLEASE it would be really helpful! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Jack Atlas Shrugged CH 5 11/26/11**

**Special thanks to Scooby82101 for helping me out with the writing of this! Thank you so much! Please check out her work as she is really talented and she made suggestions for this story that work amazingly. Please review! **

Normally every morning my neck hurts. Normally every morning I wake up into a mess of a room. Today though every part of me feels fine and I didn't wake up to my room. I look beside me to see the time, and instead I see a blue haired angel by my side. To be honest, I thought last night was a dream like I was thinking of how my confession would have gone. But no… it was real and I couldn't be happier. She stirs a little in an adorable manner before waking up.

"Jack?" She slurs tiredly; peeking at me through tired eyes. Mikage then rolled on her back before rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Morning sunshine." I say

"What day is it?"

"Sunday that means neither of us have to go to work today." I say before I leaned over and coated her lips with mine. She squeaked lightly before she melted into the kiss. I was happy to know today was Sunday for we could spend all morning like this, wasting the day away with romance and possibly developing our relationship more with…talking. I'm not talkative, but I will try for her though.

Suddenly she stops the kiss and pushes me back a little. "Actually I have to go do something today."

Ironic the day we can be together, she has to go somewhere.

She then got up and took a shower and meanwhile I got dressed. Eventually she came out wearing nothing but a towel. I simply smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful like that." I say in the words that should have stayed in my head.

She blushed immensely and got back to getting ready "Sorry I have to meet someone today." I suddenly got curious about the person she was talking to. Normally I would ignore it but with me confessing to her the night before, it would be a little hard to ignore. I also couldn't help but feel protective of her, I know it sounds possessive but I didn't know who she was seeing. You never know with people and what they'll do to another.

"What is it about?"

"Something involving my job." She looks down on the ground like she is embarrassed of her own words.

Curious. I raised a brow though she put her hand up to stop me from speaking. "So I need you to leave now I am sorry."

I just nodded. "It's ok." I don't listen, however, as I open the door while she is getting dressed and close it I then hide in her closet which thankfully she never uses. I then hear the door open.

"I'm glad you could come at such short notice."

"It was no problem." I recognize that voice it was Carly Nagisa. This should be really interesting.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Umm you see…Well you know about Jack right?"

"How wouldn't I?" I snicker silently over that.

"Well last night we…"

"…He slept with you didn't he?" My blush was so red I swear it could be seen through the closet door.

"NO! CARLY!" Mikage said in embarrassment.

"Don't try that, I thought Jack meant falling for you in the terms of friends. I am such a moron."

"H-h-how did you know Jack and I?"

"He told me that he had feelings for you."

Shame I could not see them even though I had the door partially open so I could hear them.

"Carly…please don't be upset…me and Jack…" Mikage said in such a way like she was trying to calm Carly. I could hear the reporter sniffling a little.

"What? That you two are getting married soon? You know what…? When I talked to Jack at the sandwich shop, knew Jack was a prick at times. But I didn't think he would he would go fishing for another so soon!" Carly yelled with pure rage in her tone.

"Carly...please…." Said Mikage. Suddenly I felt like I was going to break. I did not mean to make Carly upset. I really am an idiot who truly doesn't care for others around me.

Aki was right.

Suddenly I felt my heartbeat getting faster.

"You know… I could tell for a long time he wanted to ditch me! He only cared about you! Why were we even dating? Maybe he should have thought things FUCKING THROUGH BEFORE…!" I felt like I was going to vomit. Every part of me felt weak like the press conference while she was speaking. I could not breathe. I wanted to come out and get help.

"ENOUGH!" Mikage screeched which shocked me and assumingly Carly.

I heard Mikage sight softly. "Jack never meant to hurt you. He cares about you! On the night of when you two broke he told me that he had thoughts that said he felt guilty about you crying that night and wondered if you were ok. You should listen to people before calling them out!"

I never thought Mikage could get angry before. Normally…NAY! Every day I ever saw her Mikage was always calm and happy. I must admit…her burst of anger woke me up from my panic attack.

"I-I am so sorry Mikage. I should not have let myself loose like that." Carly said stuttering.

"No…I was the one who let loose my rage. I never meant for this to happen. Now I know how Jack felt that night."

"Speaking of which, his attitude has gotten a lot better! I can tell as he seems happier now that he spends more time with you. I think the reason he felt depressed was that he wanted to spend more time with you."

"That makes sense…I suppose…"

It really does actually! Mikage left around the same time Carly became my girlfriend. Maybe I was trying to compensate for losing her or something. Maybe losing Mikage was the reason I lost my normally calm persona. Was I in love with Mikage this whole time?

"Mikage, I am sorry for my anger but could you do one thing for me?"

"What?" Mikage asked curiously.

"Please take care of Jack for me. I want to see him happy and you seem to be the person that makes him happy. Don't worry about me as I just want to see both of you happy. Actually speaking of, do you really love him?"

I cracked the door open more as my curiosity was piqued.

"For as long as I could remember actually. When I was his secretary I started developing feelings for him as I got to know him more than anyone else. I saw the emotional side of him at points. I moved into his building so that I could get closer to him and maybe be true friends with him instead of just worker and boss."

I smiled softly there. I never knew someone for that long who actually loved me like that. I felt so touched that I could feel my fists of iron soften. I think I finally found out what love feels like. I can't describe it though it feels like every emotion all at once. I just feel amazing.

Carly left then while Mikage stood in the room alone. It felt like hours had gone by when they talked. I felt many emotions and learned many things. I don't know how to feel now, but hopefully when Mikage leaves and I can go back to my apartment I can learn how to feel.

"Jack I know you're here." She said calmly.

Crap!

I walked out of the closet and walked over and hugged her from behind.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping."

"Why are you sorry? I wanted you to hear everything."

"What?" I say surprised.

"Jack I wanted you to know how long and how much I love you, but I was not brave enough to say it directly to you. But now I think I can say it to your face."

"Mikage…"

"Jack…I love you and no matter what I will always be with you and by your side."

"Thank you Mikage...I…I" I could not speak again.

She tilted her head to the side to look at me, concerned. "Jack are you ok?"

I wanted show her how much I love her. But after hearing Carly and learning all of this… I don't know how to feel. Last night was just a burst of emotion that I could not control. Now I don't know what to do. I let go of her then.

"I'm sorry…I have to think about something."

Mikage smiled "Go ahead. I know this is all a bit distressing, so please think about what you want to do before you decide."

"Thank you."

I went back to my apartment then and began to think about things. Walking into my loft, maybe I should think about both of them separately first and then decide. I might as well start with Carly first.

Carly has been a friend of mine ever since she has saved me from the paparazzi. She was goofy but also likeable and helped motivate me when I was down. I remember she once died in my hands but was thankfully revived. That moment when her cold body evaporated before me was one of the most painful moments of my life.

Mikage and I have also been through some strange events. She took care of me when I was hospitalized during the fortune cup. Come to think of it she helped me out many times in the past. Not just being my secretary as she had also looked out for me on many occasions. Comforted me after my breakup with Carly and always had faith in me during bad situations. Carly also had faith for me during many dark events so it is almost entirely balanced between them.

I try to distract myself from the thoughts for a moment by looking around the room. I then notice today's mail arrived and I shake my head trying not to get off topic.

However, I saw a magazine by my door that said "The Daily Scoop", and the writer of the main article was Carly. I saw a note on it that said "Look at the picture on page 25." I turned to it and it was a story about my meltdown during the press conference. I look at the page and my jaw drops. On the page I see Mikage lifting me up on the podium; carrying me to get help. However the second woman I saw was actually an assistant of my director who in the article only said I was dehydrated while Mikage said to the crowd I was melting down. I must have been too distressed to notice. I look back at the note and see the initials with familiar handwriting saying C.N. It all hits me like a bullet.

I slowly walk back towards Mikage's apartment, anticipating how she and Carly will react. I step inside her room and I see Mikage is sitting on her sofa, patiently awaiting the answer.

"Mikage were you the one who got on the podium and tried to get me help?"

She turns around to face me. "I saw that you wanted to stay and I knew you probably were still distressed from the night before, so I came to make sure you were ok."

I blush a little. "Mikage…I don't know what to say but I…" She interrupts me and gives me a phone.

"I think you better talk to Carly before you say it."

I gulp nervously. How would she react to the news? My hands are trembling nervously. I call her up, hands still trembling and she picks up. "Hello?"

"Carly?"

"Oh hey Jack is there something you want to talk about?"

"Carly…I am sorry for making you cry the night we broke up and if at any point I made you upset I am sorry."

She pauses for a minute. "Jack please don't feel guilty about this. I just want to see you happy. I know the relationship didn't work out, but don't let that ruin another. If there is a girl you truly love who probably loves you back, then don't let me hold you back."

"Carly…thank you so much. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can you idiot. Stop wasting your time with me and go get her tiger!"

I blushed heavily while Mikage giggled in the background.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD ABOUT IT?" I asked angrily.

"Practice before you preach~. Oh and is it ok if I report about this?"

"Actually do you think you can keep it from the press?"

"Not a problem. Talk to you later!"

I hung up and I turned to Mikage who was smiling sweetly.

"Mikage I...I…I… Sorry I am still a little nervous to say it. Do you think you can wait? Maybe we can go out a couple of times?" She then walks over to me hugs me tightly. She was not upset. She was not angry. She was surprisingly happy.

"I can wait for as long as you want. Let me know when you feel comfortable saying it."

"Thank you Mikage."

Thank you for giving me a second chance

**One more chapter to go folks! Once again thank you Scooby please review and or comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack Atlas Shrugged CH 6 11/30/11**

**Once again thank you Scooby82101 for helping me out and a special thanks to everyone else who reviewed and helped this story!**

**Scooby82101 for her elaborate commentary, improvements ,ideas and much more **

**Crystal-Dream for her helpful review**

**Ygo Lover on for reviewing**

**Everyone who reviewed Night to Remember Forever**

**EVERYONE who favorited both stories on Deviantart and **

**THANK YOU!**

Snow everywhere. A cold blanket across the steel and iron of New Domino City. Cold spikes form across the buildings with the whole city looking more like what would happen if a kid shook a snow globe too much.

It has been a week since Mikage and I became boyfriend and girlfriend but sadly I still have not said it. Three words. Three simple words that you could tell your family when you are off to school. I love you. Why is it so hard for me? Why am I so nervous about this? However the most surprising thing is that Mikage has been very patient about it. I still see her smiling, she can say she loves me yet I can't say those three words.

I need to relax. I look around my apartment, looking for something to get my mind off of this subject. I see the phone and a name quickly pops in my head. I ring him up hoping to find some advice from an old friend.

"Yusei here."

"Yusei? Is that you?"

"Who else would say Yusei here?" I smirk a little but then get back on to the topic I was going to say.

"I was wondering how you confessed to Aki?"

"Did I not tell you? I confessed to her when we were…in a pool in Italy at night." I can tell he abridged some parts of the story. Aki was perfectly calm with telling us but Yusei was a bit different.

"I basically found a perfect scene and I decided to confess there. A kiss under the moonlight is one of the most majestic things you could do." I thought to myself what would be a perfect scene for me? I need something different from Yusei's scene but still just as beautiful. I look around the room once more looking for ideas. I see the calendar, December 20. It was almost Christmas time and while I already had her present ready I still was nervous for that day. I wanted to say it to her before that day. I already went 2 weeks without saying it so it was about time.

It then suddenly hits me like a shell exploding on contact.

"Yusei how would you feel about a party?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was thinking maybe we could all stay at a hotel for Christmas Eve. You, me, Crow, Aki, Mikage, everyone! I was thinking the hotel Vox de Shady. It is an awesome place."

"You sure about that? What about the price." Said Yusei in a nervous tone

"Oh that is what you are worried about? Don't worry when I had my old sponsor I got a pass with a certain number of nights I could spend there with up to 10 people. Thankfully it has not run out yet."

"I'll see what Aki and the gang thinks but I do think it would a fun idea. Maybe I can...you know."

"Relax I need to say something important to my girlfriend as well."

"Ok thanks goodbye!" He hangs up the phone.

I remembered he wanted to propose to Aki on Christmas. I saw the ring he made for her and it was absolutely amazing. Now I have to wait until Mikage gets back before I can tell her about the idea.

"I'm back!" Speak of the devil.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare and I had some things I had to finish at the station before my winter break." She just came back from her job as chief of investigations. She told me a month ago she might retire one day as the job devours most of her daily life. Apparently she will retire after the Christmas season. She told me she would like to be my secretary again so she can see me and help me out. Once Mikage has her mind set on something and she knows it will work she goes straight for it.

"Hey Mikage I have this pass left for a hotel on Christmas Eve. I was wondering if we and a lot of our friends could come along?'

She smiled "I think that does sound like a lot of fun Jack but you should talk to everyone else first before trading it in for some rooms."

"Good thinking."

"Who were you thinking of inviting?"

"Well you and I obviously. I was also thinking of Yusei and his girlfriend, Bruno, Crow, Sherry and Carly.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, pretty much. I asked Yusei to talk to some of them and see what they think. I will call up Carly as well."

"That sounds wonderful but I think you should get some rest now. Have you looked at the clock?" She asks looking concerned

I look and it is almost midnight! I run off to go get ready while I hear her giggle.

While I am in bed with her I feel her warm breath exhale on me. During a season this cold a feeling like this is absolutely blissful. She sounds at peace with herself now.  
>I will tell her at the party. No turning back. I was a coward before but now I want to… NO…Need to tell her.<p>

-  
><em>Couple days later…<em>

_I was in the lounge of my hotel room and a quite large room I might add. Everything was prepared and music was playing in the background by some of my favorite bands mainly INXS, AC DC, and The Easybeats. I was all alone with Mikage, no one around and quite anxious. I wanted them to arrive as I was too scared to do it on my own. It amazes me that I have been through so much shit but this is the one moment when I need help for the simplest thing which, once again is saying I FREAKING LOVE YOU!_

_Suddenly the door slams open_

_"It is PARTY TIME! P-A-R-T why? Because I GOTTA!" shouted Crow bursting in like a deranged psycho. I would recognize that voice of insanity anywhere._

_"Is he always like this at parties?" asked a familiar blonde haired French woman._

_"You have no idea." Said Bruno in his usual happy go lucky voice._

_"Glad to see you all came and Crow is as loud as ever." I said gaining a sour look from Crow._

_Yusei and Aki came in looking each other in the eyes ignoring the alarm of a voice coming from a certain orange haired gremlin._

_"Hotel room service put some food nearest to the bathroom and there is a hot tub outside in case you guys want to relax in there."_

_Suddenly a familiar black haired girl with glasses stepped in "Thank god because it is brutally cold outside!"_

_Admittedly it had been a while since I last saw Carly. Her paper was selling better than she expected to, so she is often caught up in her work while writing a biography about me. Thankfully, though, she is leaving out the part about Mikage and I dating. Though I was glad to see her it was still a little unnerving after so long, especially because the last time I saw her was her being upset about me._

_"Thank you everybody for coming." Mikage said with a graceful smile on her face "Now let's have a wonderful Christmas eve party._

_The night was going wondrous. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Dancing, games and even Crow looked like he was having the time of his life. Life was cool. Life was everywhere. Life was the night! Eventually everyone settled down for a bit in the lounge with a fire burning. The music had turned down to let the people around us relax for a minute. Aki rested her head on Yusei's shoulder while Bruno fell asleep on Sherry's lap with his head on her legs. It was time. It was now or never. I needed to tell her. I found the scene and I was going to milk it for everything it was worth._

_"Mikage could you come over here for a minute?" She cuddled with me on the couch with her head resting on me._

_"Thank you for a wonderful night Jack. I had so much fun." No more waiting, it was time. I have been chickening out for weeks now and nothing was going to stop me now. Not with the fire brining heat to both of us while combined with the heat of passion I wanted to bring out._

_"Thanks. ...I….I…I love you." I said to her. She tilts her head up and looks me in the eyes. I see her shocked expression change to the most wonderful face I ever saw from her. A graceful and elegant smile formed upon her lips while a red hot blush appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes softened and she looked like she was about to cry tears of joy._

_"I love you too Jack." She says starting to cry._

_"Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_I see Yusei looking at me while smiling and I make an expression with my hands telling him to bring it out."_

_"Aki I have been meaning to give this to you for a while now."_

_She smiles at him warmly "Yusei you did not have to get a present for me."_

_"It's not that." Yusei interrupts "It's this." Yusei pulls out the velvet box._

_"Yusei? Oh my God…" Aki right when Yusei got on his knee._

_"Aki Izayoi…will you marry me?" He holds out the box with the ring inside. It was a golden ring with a diamond in the middle. However this was different than some other rings like that as this had a vine pattern going along the side crafted delicately so that the detail is to an unbelievable level. On the two sides of the diamond were two roses of rubies sculpted to the point where they were almost identical to roses._

_Aki's eyes started to water._

_"Aki are you okay? If you want me to wait…" Yusei said before holding out her hand as if to say listen for a minute._

_"Yusei, in the years I have been in love with you I had always imagined what this would be like. But none of those dreams could compete with how this feels."_

_Yusei smiled immensely "So does that mean? "_

_"Yes, Yusei Fudo I will be your wife." Everyone started clapping which of course woke up Sherry who started clapping when she realized what was going on. Yusei put the ring on Aki's finger as he stood up and Aki embraced him and kissed him to the point where it almost looked like he was suffocating him._

_Suddenly Sherry looked down in depression. "Sherry what's wrong?" Bruno asked in concern._

_"I just realized I have to go back to France soon which means we probably have to break up." Suddenly Bruno looked surprised but then serious which was rare for someone like him._

_"No, I will go back with you." Sherry then looked surprised._

_"But what about your friends?" Bruno then smiled_

_"I can stay in France with you and then maybe after a while we can come back."_

_Sherry smiled once again and kissed Bruno "Merci Bruno. We will come back some day and maybe we can live together?"_

_"Why does it have to be maybe? I will make sure it happens." They then embraced looking happy in fact everyone in the room was filled with joy. Except…_

_"Oh come on everyone has a wonderful romantic experience yet lovable old Crow doesn't get any?" Suddenly mistletoe fell to the right of him. When he turned around he was greeted by the lips of an unexpected female._

_"There you go, that's my Christmas present to you." Carly said smiling calmly. Crow was in so much surprise he could not even say anything._

_Mikage stood up "Thank you everyone for such a wonderful time."_

_"Merry Christmas everyone!" I said while everyone pointed there glass of champagne towards the sky._

_Suddenly Crow got out a guitar and started playing a song. Not sure where he got it from but it did not matter for the moment._

_"Fuuuuulll mooooooon swaaaaay." We all smiled and started to sing along_

_"Looking for a moment with my deeeeeaaaaar."_

**THE END**

**Please Review and Comment**

**Note: I am going to take a break from writing this storyline as sometimes writing for the same storyline over and over can get a little tiresome. Plus I should try to think of new ideas for the story during that time period. But don't worry it will be continued in Febuary or March. What will I do in between. More stories! I am going to try experimenting with other ideas I have!**


End file.
